A Queen in Exile
by Xenite Trekker
Summary: AU A short story involving Queen Serenity after the fall of the Silver Millennium and an unexpected occurrence.
1. Chapter 1

A Queen in Exile

Prologue:

"In the future of the Earth, please live happy lives."

_I remembered saying those words when I sent the souls of my daughter, Princess Serenity and her guardians into the future. What happened next I did not expect. I had closed my eyes and with my dying wish, wished only the opportunity to see my daughter again. What I did expect is that the Ginzuishou responded before it split and I felt the Moon Stick slip from my hands. I thought that had died. Instead I had found that somehow the Ginzuishou had sent my own soul into the future on Earth. Imagine that. I, Queen Serenity, reborn on Earth in the country of Japan in the year 1956. The parents that I was born to gave me the name Ikuko, and that is how I am known even now. Of course it did take a few events for me to realize my previous existence. Once when I was a young girl, I had to wash up before dinner when I noticed a crescent-moon mark on my forehead in the mirror. Uncertain of what I had seen, I had asked my mother if I had missed any spots on my face. She said my face looked fine which told me that only I could see the mark. The day the memories really started flooding back for me was July 20, 1969. Seeing the live pictures from the surface of the moon on the television brought the memories back of the fall of Silver Millennium and I cried. My parents just assumed I was caught up in the emotions of the moment and did not ask questions. With everything that has happened in the twenty-two years since being reborn, and having experienced life as both Lunar Royalty and a human woman, I must say there is nothing wrong with an ordinary life. As long as the Dark Kingdom does not rear it's ugly head again. I am in a hospital now with my husband of one year, Kenji holding a newborn baby girl. She has been given the name Usagi, but I look at her and I notice she too bears the crescent-moon mark on her forehead. It has taken 22 years of a new life to do, but I finally do get to see my Princess Serenity once again._


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts on a bad test

Thoughts on a bad test

(14 years later)

"And what did you get, Usagi?"

"Well umm. Umm, well... Actually, that is..."

"Let me see."

"Here."

Usagi hands her mom her English test showing a score of 30 percent.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Getting such a bad score. I'm not letting you in the house!"

_Serenity, maybe I did go overboard but I have reasons now more than ever that I want you to do better. A few months ago, I started seeing stories in the news about "Sailor V". It did not take me long to figure out that "V" meant Venus. That also meant that the moment that I had dreaded since I regained my memories was here. The Dark Kingdom had returned. It would only be a matter of time before either Luna or Artemis found my Serenity to take up her destiny. She may not have been a Senshi during the Silver Millennium, but to survive and finally defeat the Dark Kingdom, the Princess must become a Senshi. Pluto told me as much in one of our few meetings. I'll admit though, having already gone through the pain of seeing her die once at Beryl's hands, makes me hope to let her enjoy just being a little girl a little while longer._

"Ok Usagi, you can come back in now."


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts after the 1st battle

Thoughts After the first battle

_I see the news in the morning paper about an incident at the OSA-P Jewelry Store. I thought at first it would be another article about Sailor V, but then the article described eyewitness accounts involving a "Sailor Moon". It did not sink in until my Serenity woke up just a little later than usual. She did not think I noticed, but she was wearing the Royal Crescent Brooch on her school uniform which can only mean one thing. My daughter, Princess Serenity, reborn in this world as Usagi Tsukino has become the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. I pray that Serenity would be up to the challenge because as a writer of American comic books once observed and I would tend to agree "With great power there must also come – great responsibility!" _


	4. Chapter 4 After the incident with the ch

After the incident with the chanellas.

_I sometimes look back on my tenure as queen and wonder what if in addition to Princess Serenity there was also a Moon Prince, but I like to think that Shingo would've made a fine one. He has accepted Luna's presence as part of this household, thanks to Serenity. I knew that she could convince him which is why I challenged them to work it out for themselves, because I would've hated to have to figure out a way myself to have Luna stay._

"AHHH! I'm late for school again!"

_Serenity.._

"Mom, can you feed Luna for me? Thanks!"

SLAM!

"So how is she doing so far, Luna?"

"Meow."

"Ha ha ha, don't give me 'meow', you _know_ who I am."

"Of course I do, just can't be too careful, my queen. Anyway, she doing well on her own, but I still hope we start to find the other senshi soon, She'll need the help if she faces Jadeite again."

"I'm sure they are out there, Luna."


End file.
